Miracle
by AzaleaDatura
Summary: Tonks is sick. But how will she and her partner react when they finds out why? Sirius lives!NTRL, with HPGW and RWHG later. Now AU. Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

Tonks sat on the bathroom floor of her flat, feeling vaguely sick. She was breathing heavily after vomiting only minutes earlier, and her head was pounding, when she heard a knock at the door. Getting slowly to her feet, quenching the feeling of nausea, she walked to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood her fiancé, his face smiling.

"Hello, good to see you too Dora." Remus said. When she didn't answer he looked at her concerned, "Is something the matter, where's your bright cheerful self?"

"I'm just feeling a little unwell, that's all." Tonks said, trying to settle his fears.

"Are you sure?" He asked, gazing at her intently.

She nodded before adding, "If you're so worried, I'll go to the Healer's at St. Mungo's later." He nodded, stating that would be a good idea.

Tonks led him into her flat, and they sat down on the sofa. He asked if she wanted any breakfast, to which she ran into the bathroom, and vomited yet again.

"You are defiantly seeing a healer later, and I'm coming with you." He said.

"But Remus-" Tonks started.

"No, Dora, I'm coming and that's that." Remus said, and that was the end of the conversation.

_Later that day, outside the healer's office-_

Tonks walked out of her appointment, white with shock. Remus stood as she walked out of the door, and into the street, but before he could ask her anything she had apparated to her flat. She had only been there a few minutes, when her fiancé arrived with a crack.

"Dora, you left, without explaining what was wrong." Remus said, "Are you alright?"

She smiled meekly at him before answering, "I'm not ill."

"But you were sick-"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"What!" He said, she looked terrified, as if he was ashamed with her. "Are you really?" He asked with such enthusiasm, that she had to smile, and she nodded. Remus picked her up and hugged her hard, and then looked at her intently, "You thought I'd be angry?"

"Yes, are you?" Tonks asked, he shook his head, "Good, cos neither am I." She smiled so hard that they were soon laughing together, and clutching each other tightly, as if afraid to wake up from this dream they were living!

It took me ages to write this story. But I love it. Ramona-Theta.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was sitting in front of a roaring fire in his best friend's home. He had a mug of tea in one hand, a thick leather-bound book in the other, and on the table next to the sofa, there was a half-eaten bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

He swallowed the last mouthful of tea, and placing his empty mug next to the chocolate, and returned to his book. The only movement for the next few minutes was his eyes and the occasional move when he turned the page.

The door burst open and in strode Sirius, a murderous look on his face. "You won't believe what your girlfriend just told me she'd do to me!?!" He exclaimed, before plonking himself down in the only other sofa in the room.

Remus sighed and placed his book on the floor, before asking, "What did you do to provoke her?"

"Nothing!"

"I don't believe you."

"Anyway," Sirius said, "she told me I'd be, how did she put it…?"

"Devoid of crucial parts of your anatomy." Stated a female voice from the door. Remus turned to see Tonks leaning on the doorframe before she walked in and sat down next to him.

"That was it." Sirius said, his eyes cold, "She's not being fair to me!" He was obviously trying to gain sympathy.

"What did he say Dora?" Remus asked Tonks, while Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"He asked whether our sex life was any good." She answered.

"He did what?!?" Remus shouted.

"Don't overreact Moony," Sirius explained, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes you did, I know how your mind works, Sirius." He replied, "And I think I agree with Dora on this," Tonks smiled sweetly, "we will however give you one more chance-"

"-Which is more than you deserve." Tonks finished, "But if you do that again, I will fulfil my promise, agreed?"

"Yes agreed." Sirius answered quickly, seeing both the looks in their eyes. "I'll just go." He added, and left the room as fast as humanly possible, shutting the door behind him.

"Alone at last." Tonks said placing a kiss on Remus' lips.

"Yes." He agreed, before again catching his lips on hers. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, and she opened her mouth allowing him access, and the battle of the tongues began. His hands running up and down he back, while hers were making his hair messy.

When they broke apart, his hands rested on her hips, while their foreheads lent against each others, their eyes staring into their partner's. How long they sat there, they didn't know, but when they became aware of their surroundings, they quickly and quietly left the room, so the only movement was the flickering embers of the fire. The chocolate and the book lay forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was really hard because I have never written kiss scenes before. Please review and tell me how I did. Thankyou. Ramona-Theta


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast at Number 12 Grimmauld Place the next morning was strained. Sirius was being ignored by both Remus and Tonks, who were whispering quietly among themselves. It continued this way until the end of breakfast when Sirius was about to leave.

"Padfoot, could you wait for a minute, please." Remus said.

"Fine." Sirius huffed, and sat back down in the creaking chair.

"First we'd like to tell you something," Tonks stated, "which is the reason why we weren't talking to you this morning and it isn't that we'll still angry from last night, because we're not."

"Right" Sirius answered.

"Sirius," Remus exclaimed, "please sound a little more interested, or else we might change our minds and not invite you to the wedding."

"Whose wedding?" he asked grinning, already knowing the answer.

"Remus and mine." Tonks explained.

"Wow! When did you decide this?"

"Last week."

"Wow. Just wow! Any reason why?"

"Yes" Remus said, "Dora and I love each other, and what with the baby-" Sirius cut across him.

"What baby?" he asked his eye wide.

Tonks smiled and placed a hand on her stomach, before answering, "Uncle Padfoot, meet the littlest Lupin."

Sirius stared at them both in shock, before regaining his senses and asking, "How far along are you?" Tonks answered her grin wide.

"And we'd like to perform the wedding ceremony and be Godfather to our child." Remus said.

"Yes, sure, thanks." Sirius exclaimed, at a loss for words hugging them both.

They wanted their wedding in five days and they wanted it to be a small family event, but before that could happen they had to meet each other's parents. Each of them was dreading this, and so as comfort they had decided to take Sirius, who knew all the parties, with them.

Sorry it's so short. Ramona-Theta


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The three of them stood outside a semi-detached in the outskirts of London. It looked large with an average sized garden; both were in pristine condition. Remus had his best dress robes, Tonks was wearing her cleanest dress robes and Sirius was dressed in his normal clothes- he had no reason to be nervous.

They walked to the door and Tonks knocked twice hard. The door was opened by a dark-haired women, who had Sirius' eyes; Andromeda Tonks! She looked at the three people at her door and smiled.

"Come in," Andromeda said, letting them enter the and showing them into the living room. Ted was sitting reading his newspaper and looked up when they entered.

"Well if it isn't my little Nymph," he said standing up and hugging her, "with Sirius Black and another marauder."

"Been a long time, Ted." Sirius said.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it Andi?"

"Indeed, but was wondering whether anybody," Andromeda looked pointedly at her daughter, "was going to introduce me to this gentlemen?"

"This is Remus, mother." Tonks answered, unabashed, "Remus Lupin."

Andromeda and Ted shook his hand. After a few silent moments, Andromeda asked, "Didn't you teach at Hogwarts for a while?"

Tonks stiffened, and cut across Remus as he opened his mouth to answer, "Yes he did, but this isn't why we're here." She paused before continuing, "Remus and I are getting married."

The whole room went silent before her mother hugged her exclaiming, "I always hoped that you would find the right person, dear. When's the wedding?"

"Saturday." Tonks said, looking at her dad for approval, he grinned and she relaxed.

"SATURDAY! How can you expect me to plan an amazing wedding in five days?!?" Andromeda screeched.

"Calm down, mother, "Tonks soothed, "I don't want an amazing wedding. There's only going to seven people there."

"Why?" Andromeda asked, confused.

"Remus is a werewolf." Sirius answered casually. If Tonks had expected her family to scream and shout she would have been sorely disappointed.

"Good reason." Ted said. Remus immediately relaxed.

"Thankyou." It was the first thing Remus had said since they had entered the house.

"We were never going to stop Nymph choosing her husband, or be like Andi's parents." Ted answered, "And anyway you are decidedly better than all her previous boyfriends- they all had tattoos or piercings."

"Thankyou." Remus repeated.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Andromeda asked.

"No thankyou, we have to visit my parents, but thankyou for the offer." Remus answered.

"Ted was right you are decidedly better than the others. How did you ever become friends with Sirius, you seem to have the manners he lacks." Sirius looked offended at Andromeda's reply, but left his feet on the table just the same.

"Come on Sirius. Remus, you and I have to visit his parents." Tonks said, and he regretfully got and went to the door.

"It was an honour to meet you, Mr Tonks, Mrs Tonks," Remus said shaking their hands in turn, "You have to come to Grimmauld Place for dinner tomorrow evening."

"We'll be delighted," Ted answered, "and please call us Ted and Andromeda."

The trio left for Remus' parent's house; a visit Tonks was dreading!

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been unwell. Please review. Ramona-Theta


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Ramona-Theta

Chapter Five

All three stood outside a small rose-covered cottage. Sirius and Remus strode straight to the door, but Tonks stood still for a minute, changing her hair to the natural, sleek black; she caught up with the others quickly. Sirius knocked on the door twice, using the large bronze knocker.

An amber-eyed woman opened the door, her face shone with a wide smile. A smile that grew even wider when she saw her only son.

"Hello Mum." Remus said, hugging his mother.

"Remus, where have you been? You haven't owled in months." His mother asked, and noticing the other two invited them inside into a cosy living room, with a roaring fire.

"Joan, how good to see you again." Sirius exclaimed.

"Very good to see you again too Sirius. Whatever the Ministry said, I always believed you weren't a murderer, even when my son did." Mrs Lupin answered. Remus blushed.

"Thank you, but can I smell some of your delicious biscuits?"

"Yes, in the kitchen," Sirius left the room, almost running, "He never changes." She explained, "Don't eat all of them." There was a muffled reply from the kitchen.

Mrs Lupin turned to Tonks, "Hello, my son seems to have forgotten his manners. I'm Joan Lupin, but please call me Joan." She extended a hand and Tonks shook it.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but please call me Tonks." Tonks replied, smiling nervously.

A second later an older man, who could only be Remus' father; the resemblance was almost perfect, except Remus had his mother's eyes and nose, entered the room.

"Dad," Remus said, jumping to his feet and hugging him, before returning to his seat.

"Remus, what a surprise. And who is this beautiful, young woman, before me?" Mr Lupin said, gesturing towards Tonks, who promptly turned red.

"I'm Tonks, sir." Tonks replied.

"Sir? Lord that makes me feel old. Please call me John."

"Okay." She answered.

"You do realise that you are the first and only girlfriend, he's ever brought home." John stated, Remus coughed and Tonks blushed.

"Erm, Dad, Mum," Remus said, after a second, "Dora, isn't my girlfriend." His parents looked disappointed, "It's a bit more serious than that; Dora is my fiancée."

His parents gasped, before John said, "No offence Tonks, but you really don't seem like Remus type-"

"I have a type?" Remus cut across him.

"Of course you have, dear." Joan answered, "You were always so much like your father- spent half your life in a book, and you could be ever so well mannered (even though your behaviour couldn't). You attract opposites-"

"As I was saying," John interrupted, "No offence Tonks, but you seem a little well… plain."

"Tonks plain." Sirius said, chuckling, entering the room with a half-eaten biscuit, "That's a laugh."

"See, you didn't need to change your hair." Remus told Tonks.

"What-", Joan started but her son cut across her.

"Watch."

Tonks screwed up her face in a pained expression; a second later she was sporting her normal pink locks. Joan looked shocked but said, "I change my mind, you are most defiantly his type." She turned to John for confirmation.

But John was staring at Tonks, with new-found awe. "You're a metamorphmagus?" She nodded, and he smiled.

"I take it I can marry her, then." Remus said; his parents nodded, "Good the wedding's on Friday."

"What! You can't get married so soon." Joan exclaimed.

"They have to. Remus is leaving on Monday." Sirius stated.

"But we'd like to invite you to Order HQ for dinner tomorrow night. Dora's parents will be there." Remus said.

"Of course we'll come. But where is Order HQ?" John asked.

"12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius answered, "I have to worn you it was my parents' house, and it's not the nicest of places. I'm secret keeper."

"We'll be there around seven." Joan said, before turning to Tonks and asking, "what is your job, dear?"

"I'm an auror at the moment." Tonks replied.

"At the moment?"

"Hogwarts needs a Transfiguration teacher, but that's Sirius' new job. Remus and I are going to do DADA, so that can take classes on the full moon."

"You know about-"

"His furry little problem, of course, and I don't care, as he needs to remember," Tonks punched Remus' arm, "Don't you?"

"Yes, love." He answered.

"So, how long have you known Remus?" John asked.

"Ages, but I think the first time I meet him was when Sirius came to baby-sit me. I was going to Hogwarts that September, and he had just finished. He brought the Marauders with him." Tonks said.

"And she was falling for him even then," Sirius put in, "He only had to walk into a room or else smile at her and she'd stumble on her own feet or else trip over the nearest object. He had to keep catching her. It was hilarious!"

"It was embarrassing." Remus and Tonks replied together, blushing.

Joan was watching them very closely. She turned to Tonks. "When is it due, dear?"

"What due?" Tonks asked.

"The baby, dear." Joan replied. Remus choked on his tea and Tonks paled; this wasn't exactly how they had planned on telling them.

"H-how did you know?" Tonks stuttered, thinking Joan was upset. Joan saw this.

"I'm not upset, dear. I was a healer for years. I know when a witch is expecting. So when are you due?" Joan asked, while John was staring at his blushing son, in shock.

"About seven months." Tonks answered.

"Is this why you are marrying her, Remus?" john asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"No," Remus answered, "I was going to marry her anyway. I love her, Dad."

"Good, glad to hear that." His father replied.

"But could you not mention the baby tomorrow, Ted and Andromeda don't know yet." Tonks said.

Finally the longer chapter I promised. It's still quite short but I'm getting there. Sorry it took so long to update but my GCSE results were coming out, and I was worried. Should be updating soon. Thanks for all those who have reviewed; your comments have been both invaluable and greatly useful. Ramona-Theta


	6. Chapter 6

At 6pm the following evening Tonks walked down to the dining room to find herself presented with a sight she had never seen before. "Sirius why are you setting the table for dinner, you usually avoid it like the Dragonpox?" She asked.

"Because I came down here and stupidly asked Moony if he wanted any help." Sirius replied, "And he wouldn't let me near the food."

"An excellent notion." Andromeda Tonks stated, as she and Ted walked into the room.

"Drom, how are you?" Sirius asked, slightly deflated by her last sentence.

"Fine, but we only saw each other yesterday." Andromeda answered.

"I know, I was only being polite."

"The day Minerva McGonagall lets her hair out of that bun while teaching, is the day Sirius Black, starts being polite."

"Please children stop fighting." Tonks cut in, fed up with their antics.

"Okay, but only for tonight and only for you." Sirius said, winking.

"We're not late, are we?" A voice cut in from the door; John and Joan had arrived.

"No, you're perfectly fine." Tonks said, and turning to her parents added, "Mum, Dad, meet Joan and John Lupin, Remus' parents. Joan, John, my Mum and Dad, Andromeda and Ted Tonks."

"Pleased to meet you." Andromeda said, extending a hand and the four shook hands.

"Very pleased to meet you too," Joan replied, "I've been waiting since yesterday to meet the parents of the wonderful, talented witch that stole my son's heart."

"Strangly enough," Answered Andromeda, " I've been waiting since yesterday to meet the parents of the polite, well-mannered wizard, who was the first who loved my daughter, no matter what her appearance."

"Mum," Groaned Tonks, "I am still in the room.,"

"Tonks, it is every mother's ambition to meet the person who raised their son or daughter's fiance." John said.

"Mr Lupin is right, dear." Ted said.

"John, please."

"Ted, then John."

"Ted."

At this precise moment, much to Sirius', but mostly Tonks' relief, Remus walked in carrying a large pot of steaming stem. "Oh, hello. I didn't realise that everyone was already here." Remus said, plaicng the stew on the table, " Let's eat." And that's exactly what they all did until Andromeda started conversation again ten minutes later.

"So, Nymphadora, oh don't give me that I am your mother, and may call you by your name." Andomeda exclaimed, "So, Nymphadora have you decided wha you're going to wear to your wedding, yet?"

"My best dress robes." Tonks answered.

"Any particular reason why you're not going to wear that lovely red dress that you got last Christmas."

"No." Tonks replied, at the same time Sirius said, "It doesn't fit."

"It doesn't fit?" Asked Ted confused, "Why?"

"Certain parts won't do up." She answered, as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Sirius nodded, before adding, "Particulary her boobs."

"Sirius!" Tonks exclaimed, going bright red with embarassment. Suddenly he was upside down, and not a wand in sight, indeed Remus was still eating his stew, but his eyes were blazing and Sirius knew he must really offended Tonks. "Sorry Tonks, that was unappropiate of me." He said loudly.

And when he fell to the floor, Ted and Andromeda were looking bewildered, but Sirius, Joan and John knew exactly what had happened, while Tonks didn't bat an eyelid.

"What happened there?" Ted asked.

"Remus." Tonks stated, but didn't alaberate, so Joan did.

"When Remus was very young,and I mean only a few months old, strange things started to happen; toys would appear and disappear and walls would change colour. One day all the days in the house opened and slamed at preciously the same time. John and I thought it was accidental magic a child does when they are young, but soon this type of ting was happenign every now and then when Remus was in a particular, they had started happening every day. By the time he was three years old he had turned the shed to ash, without any of contents being burnt, and, I am sure, if he had wanted to, he could have destroyed the house. After he was bitten I took him to an old friend who told us he had a rare gift. He didn't need a wand to focus his magic, his mind could do it on its own. Professor Dumbledore was the only one, apart from his friends, that knew.We thought it was safer that way."

"Incredible," Andromeda stated breathlessly, "You're a Mindmagi!"

"Yes, I'm a thought-wizard." Remus said embarassed, and without even blinking he set the sofa alight, flashed the lights and made the door open and shut. When he blinked everything went back to its orginal state. Ted and Andromeda, looked at him in a totally new light.

"Let's hope the baby isn't a thought-wizard." Laughed Sirius, without thinking.

"What baby?" Andromeda asked, looking very closely at her daughter!

RETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAH

Sorry it has taken so long to update this. Ramona-Theta


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

New Chapter

The looks on Remus and Tonks' faces made Sirius make a hasty exit from the dining room.

"What baby?" Andromeda repeated; she and Ted were both confused.

"Our baby, Mum," Tonks said, "Remus' and mine."

"You don't have a baby." Ted stated still throughly out if it.

"We will in eight months." Tonks murmured.

"My daughter is pregnant!" Ted shouted, "You got her pregnant and have been forced to marry her because of it."

"No Ted," Remus stated, "I am marrying her because I love her."

"But, but... Drom back me up!"

"On what?" Andromeda said, but continued before her husband could answer, "And from what I remember Nymphadora was born seven months into our marriage and she was late."

"But, but..." Ted stuttered.

"But nothing, Dad," Tonks stated, "This is my life, my baby and my decision."

"Well said," Joan said, "No offence Ted, but it is Tonks' life and chioce what she does with it."

"It's not your daughter who's pregnant!" Ted replied, his voice rising.

"No, but it is my son's child." Joan stated.

"And you don't seem surprised about it." He retorted.

"Stop it!" Tonks shouted, "Just stop it!" And with that burst into tears.

"Mum, Ted, just leave it. I won't have you upsetting Dora!" Remus said, his arms around his sobbing fiance, his eyes blazing.

"Sorry." Both mumbled, both genuinly apologetic.

"Yes, Ted, my parents know about the baby, but only because my mother was a healer and worked it out herself." When Tonks started sniffing, she and Remus excused themselves.

"I don't think I can do this." Tonks said.

"Of course you can." He replied, "My little metamorphmagus auror can do anything she sets her mind too. But you had better be ready."

"Be ready for what?"

"A thousand questions from our mothers, particulary yours." That brought a smile to Tonks' face, and after kissing briefly, returned to the dining room.

"Sit here, dear." Joan said, gesturing at the space on the sofa, between herself and Andromeda.

"Come on Nymphadora, we don't you hurting yourself." Andromeda said, and releasing Remus' hand Tonks sat down where she had been asked, while Remus sat ib the nearest armchair.

"So we already know that you have eight months to go." Andromeda stated, "Do you know what sex it is yet?"

"No," Tonks replied, "we want to wait."

"Since when did my daughter do things the traditional way?"

"Since I found a reason to."

"That was a very mature thing to say." John stated, and everyone agreed,even begrudgingly did Ted; Andromeda was still ignoring him.

"Have you decided on any names yet?" Joan asked, looking from her son to Tonks, both of whom nodded but said nothing.

"So what are they then?" Ted asked impatiently.

"Want to get involved in the conversation, now do we?" Andromeda said, Ted stuck out his tongue and repeated his question.

"Well for a boy we've chosen James." Remus stated.

"Any particular reason?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes actually." Tonks said, "James was one of Remus' friends at school."

"Not James Potter?" Andromeda quesioned, praying for the answer to be negative.

"Yes, why?" Tonks asked.

"People say he was such a Gryffindor."

"Said like such a Slytherin, Mum." Tonks replied, "You forget you are the only Slytherin in the room."

"Okay." John said, "What was the name if it was a girl?"

Tonks and Remus looked at one another for a moment before replying in unison, "Sirius."

"You called." Sirius answered.

"No," Stated Andromeda, "Nymphadora and Moony have decided that if their baby is a girl they will call it Sirius."

"And if it is a boy?"

"James." Remus answered.

"An excellent choice," He said, "but why I ask you, would you use my 'masculine' name for a girl?"

"Because," Tonks answered, "A girl with me for a mother, will need a lot of determination and besides we wouldn't a boy with your name growing up like his namesake."

"Devilously handsome." Sirius said.

"No," Remus said "A flirteous playboy."

"Very true." Andromeda stated, and all the others agreed.

"What is this, 'Pick on Sirius Day'?"

"Yes." Tonks replied laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonks was not enjoying herself

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any of the places or people in it. Ramona-Theta

RETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAH

Tonks was not enjoying herself. Her mother had taken her to Diagon Alley for some new robes, and Tonks had already had to remind her that the 'w' word was not permitted in public, but still Andromeda kept trying to get her daughter into wedding robes shops.

"Mother I can't buy wedding robes," Tonks hissed in as quiet a whisper as possible. " It'll make people ask too many questions!"

"But Nymphadora I want to act like the proud mother I am," Andromeda exclaimed.

"I know Mum, I really do. Do you really think that I wouldn't shout about it to everyone I knew if I could? We can't!" She replied, and added more softly, "Can you do this for me, Mum please?"

"Of course I will Nymphadora. I know how much you love your fiancé", was the answer, "and stop giving me that look when I say your name young lady. Now we shall go to Madam Malkin's and stay that I am buying you a birthday present if anyone asks."

"But Mum, my birthday isn't for five months!"

"I know that, and you know that, but Madam Malkin won't will she?" Andromeda said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"You would have made an excellent Marauder, or come to think of it an excellent auror."

"Why thankyou Nymphadora."

"Mum!"

RETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAH

Tonks and Andromeda arrived at Grimmauld Place with much more shopping than Tonks had first intended to buy but her mother just wouldn't stop buying. Ted was not there as he was still at work and had been there since nine that morning.

There was however a large number of people in the kitchen and it wasn't until Tonks realised that there had been an Order meeting two hours before that her initial shock was answered. The assembled room gasped as Andromeda entered ten seconds later and at once almost the whole room had their wands trained on her. Tonks pulled out her wand and stood between her mother and the rest of the Order.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sirius asked as he entered the kitchen behind Andromeda. "Stop pointing your wands at my cousin!"

There was a shocked silence but no one lowered their wands, indeed after a moment one of the members of the Order Tonks didn't know exclaimed, "Black, how can you defend someone who looks so remarkably like Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"She does look like Bellatrix that is true," Sirius said, "but only because she is her sister."

"I'm Andromeda."

"My mother," Tonks added for effect.

"I'm Andromeda," she repeated, "Andromeda Tonks." All the wands were lowered, all except one; the one that belonged to the short, stout man who had questioned Sirius earlier.

"Sorry if I don't believe a convicted murderer and a pink-haired metamorph freak-" the man however never got to finish his sentence else as he had been slammed against the back of the kitchen and knocked unconscious. Even though Tonks had her wand out, she hadn't done anything but immediately took the blame. Meeting her fiancé's eyes briefly and sending him an unspoken message that they would speak later, she said as venomously as she could, "Sorry, but no one insults Sirius but not taking his innocence seriously."

While many of the faces cracked a smile at the age old joke, some still looked slightly unsure, and looking at her mother's face Tonks could see that her performance had not been entirely convincing.

RETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAHRETTOPYRRAH

First of all thankyou to all my reviewers without whom I wouldn't have had the confidence to continue this fanfiction.

Secondary sorry that it has been so long, but I have had writer's block on this and the next few chapters. This chapter is really just a filler, that's why it is so short, but it has a part in it which will become important later on in the story. Hope that enjoy this chapter. Ramona-Theta


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, spells etc. of the Harry Potter world. Ramona-Theta

Chapter Eight

Once Sirius' insulter had been moved up into one of the free of the bedrooms, many of the Order apologised profusely to Andromeda until Tonks was nearly sick with it. Kingsley however met her mother as an old friend, "Mrs Tonks it was wonderful to see you again."

"Same to you, Auror Shacklebolt," Andromeda replied.

"Hold on a second, how on earth do you know Mum, King?" Tonks cut in confused.

"Auror Shacklebolt was the person who informed your father and me that you had been injured after your 'erm _accident_ in the Department of Mysteries."

"I always assumed that Moody had told you," Tonks said. "But then again I was in a bit of a state."

"Yes I know," Andromeda replied. "From what I've heard you woke up screaming for Sirius."

Sirius sniggered, "I didn't know you cared so much."

Tonks blushed, ignoring him, before answering her mother, "You know that I thought he had fallen through the Veil of Death and died. I am still going to get revenge on _Aunty _Bellatrix."

"Get in line, Cous," Sirius said dangerously with a lot of malice. He then smiled to his relatives but ruined it all by a flirtatious wink.

During the discussion the room had cleared and the only people left were Kingsley and Remus who had been watching with some amusement. On seeing that they were the only ones left however, Sirius magically sealed and silenced the room before turning to the senior auror.

"King, Remus needs to speak to you for a moment."

"You do?" Tonks asked.

"Yes I do," Remus said. "King, I need you to authorise me a marriage license."

Kingsley looked shocked before he replied, "Sorry Remus but you know that legally you cannot get married to a witch. I really am sorry."

"It's okay," he replied, with a smile, "because I don't want to marry a witch."

"You wish to marry another werewolf?"

"No I wish to marry a metamorphmagus."

Slowly comprehension dawned on Kingsley's face, and it held the largest grin that any of the room had ever seen. "You and Tonks?"

"Me and Tonks."

"Congratulations," Kingsley said, "and yes."

"Yes what?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, I'll do all I can to get you a marriage license, upon which I'll classify Tonks as a metamorphmagus, not a witch."

"Thankyou," Tonks responded, with tears in her eyes. She turned to Remus and slowly he nodded, she looked back to her boss. "King, Remus and I would be honoured if you would join Sirius as a godfather to our first baby."

"Whenever that is," he said airily.

They all went to answer but it was Sirius who got there first, "How about in seven months."

"Your joking," Kingsley exclaimed looking at the couple.

"No, we're not. So will you?" Tonks said.

"So will you, what?"

"Be godfather."

"It would be an honour."

"Thanks King."

"Yes thankyou Auror Shacklebolt," Andromeda stated, and Tonks jumped having forgotten that her mother was in the room.

"Like I said it would be an honour," he replied. "And when would you need this licence by?"

"Friday," Remus stated.

"I'll see what I can do. Gilbert Johnson works in that department and he owes me more than one favour. I should be able to get him to keep his mouth shut."

"You're a lifesaver King," Sirius said.

"I have been called many things but never that," he answered, turning to leave.

"Kingsley," Tonks said.

"Yes Tonks?"

"Could you not mention this to anyone we want to keep it a secret a little longer."

"Sure, and if you need someone to officiate I would be honoured to do it."

"Thanks but that's my job," Sirius said, smirking. "I did after all train in the ministry and have the authority, if not the job."

"Only because you turned it down."

"Do you really think that I want to work for the people who locked me up without a trial?"

"Fair point," Kingsley agreed, "I must go now, congratulations Tonks, Remus. Goodbye all."

After Kingsley left, the kitchen went into silence which was only broken when Andromeda too said she must leave, and Sirius strangely offered to walk her to the door. He gave his cousin and friend a small smile before he shut the door behind him.

They two left turned to each other and sitting down at the scrubbed table started the conversation that Tonks had communicated she'd wanted earlier.


End file.
